Legend of the Galactic Civilians
The Legend of the Galactic Civilians is the Two Hundred Thirty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 2, 2018. Synopsis The Blue Rogues returned with new recruits that are known to be former guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom. While the new military unit as added to the Galactic Eggman Empire as well as the beginning of the preparations for the wedding between Edward Falcon and Ashi Uzumaki. Plot The Episode begins with the Blue Rogues recapping the services to the Galactic Eggman Empire. Prologue= In the Delphinus, Vyse was asked by Fina of what was like to be part of the empire of Eggman as well as Murakumo Gekko's grandfather's encounter with Drachma who has saved him from being eaten by the Rhaknam. In the flashback, Toshiya Gekko in his Super Egg Carrier is in hot pursuit under orders from Emperor Eggman to capture her. Toshiya uses the tractor beam to slow down Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought on board his warship, a strange vessel arrives with the intent of robbing the Super Egg Carrier. Vyse and Aika of the Blue Rogues jump from the Albatross onto and fight their way to the rear cargo hold, prompting Toshiya to go on his custom Death Egg Robot, which is quickly defeated by the Rogues with Murakumo Gekko in the shadows. After the Enrique reclaimed the throne of Valua, the Blue Rogues contacts Hydron Eggman who grants him gratitude of stalling the crew of Murakumo enough time to complete the wedding between Lelouch and Miwa and makes them cargo haulers. |-|The Truth= In the Present, at Kagenato, Edward Falcon, Yuki Muto and Ayame Muto meets the Capone Bege and Toshiya Gekko face to face. Toshiya tells Falcon that there is a girl greater than Ayame and Rouge and Bege and Toshiya were ordered to locate the member of the Falcon family. Before Toshiya deploys the Eggman Army, the door opened in Bege's chest, and several miniature gunmen ran out, turning to normal size upon crossing a red barrier around Bege's body. Bege's men surrounded Edward Falcon, Yuki Muto and Ayame Muto, and Bege revealed that he ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi, which allowed his body to become a fortress. Bege stated that he wished to not make a scene here, as he knew about the Mushroom Rebellion's strength. Edward Falcon attempted to use the Power Stone against the Fire Tank Pirates. However, Bege knew they would do that and called out to Vito, who brought the captured Mario and Luigi. En-route to the Eggman Empire's Palace, Bege then appeared in his fortress as a purple liquid before solidifying into his normal body, and offered Falcon some wine as he sat at the other end of the table. As Vito lit his cigar, Bege revealed that the Eggman Empire's intentions had changed since the two crews fought a week ago, and he tossed an invitation to "Eggman's Royal Ball". Falcon was confused, but Bege read the contents, revealing that Edward Falcon, a childhood friend of Ashi Uzumaki was arranged to marry her as the princess of the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Mario Bros, Yuki Muto and Ayame Muto were appalled and Edward is shocked that living without Pride Falcon is shocking. Mario stated that the Eggman Empire's princess sent chills down his spine and Luigi struggled to process the revelation about Falcon's meeting with Eggman's granddaughter Yuki Muto then revealed to them that Ashi was Eggman's great granddaughter, meaning that they would likely become slaves meaning the end of the Mushroom Rebellion if Edward Falcon marries her which scared them. Edward was amazed and was confused of where the Royal Ball take place, and Bege replied that the invitation was for him to respond to. The pirate then revealed that his body was moving with them inside it, and that he had full control over it. He manipulated the chandeliers and rugs into knives and cannons pointed at Falcon as he caused Ayame and Yuki Muto to sink into the ground, displaying his unlimited power over his fortress. Falcon shouted at him to stop, and Bege did, stating that Eggman's invitation could not be refused no matter what. Vito then walked over to Falcon and reiterated his captain's point, saying even the demons of Hell would come to Eggman's Royal Ball if they were invited. Vito then whispered something into Edward which shocked him. After arriving at their destination, Edward Falcon writes a letter to his father that he will be searching for something that was found as it survived the past. |-|To My Buds= As the Eggman Empire and Bege are making their way to the destination to the Mushroom Kingdom of Dens, Falcon asked Bege for a pen and paper. Bege obliged, and Falcon wrote a note on the paper before handing it to Mario and Luigi. He told his friends that he never expected to deal with this part of his heritage, and that he needed to go and sort things out with Yuki and Ayame Muto. As the Mario Bros got confused, Falcon asked them if they were ready before hurling them out of Bege's body. As Mario, Luigi returned to normal size and falling out of the sky, Toshiya order his troops to go after them, and Bege ordered his men and Toshiya's army to stand back as he noticed Blue Rogue's ship trying to attack Toshiya's command ship. Bege manage to steer the ship and evade the Blue Rogues. |-|Imperial Hunters= In GBN, the kids notice the numerous fight challenges they are getting, and are surprised at how much their victory against the Rommel Team had made them famous. Ayame notices how carefree they are, remarking that their next battle will not be as easy as opponents will be analyzing their data. Koichi lightly admonishes her, but Ayame says she is stating a fact. Before Riku can challenge another force, Magee suddenly shows up, telling them that there are more things that a Force can do other than just fighting. He then points to a blimp advertising about a limited time Force Festival – a festival only for teams that have formed a force. Momoka is hyped, while Magee goes into details about the various events that can happen, including races, sports tournaments, etc , and says they are for forces to get to know each other. Yukio remembers he's heard of this, that you can get special items and wear special costumes for it. Magee confirms it and reveals the current event: the Beargguy Festival, where one attends a Beargguy party. Momoka and Sarah are absolutely smitten by the Beargguy’s looks, and Magee explains what a Beargguy is. Momoka and Yukio convince Riku to go, but Ayame passes. However, Momoka and Sarah stop her and, to Ayame's horror, Koichi can't really help her. At Marineford, in One Piece Episode 461-489, a Murasame and Gaia Gundam call out to the Holy Divers, and Riku recognize them as the girls from before – Kanari and Stea. Kanari, Riku, Ayame and Stea noticed the fleet of pirate ships approaching the base, all being lead by pirate captains that have achieved infamy in the New World and have come to support Ace, much to his surprise. The Marines, however, withhold from firing on them, trying to locate Whitebeard himself. And indeed he does show, but not from the front, rather from underwater having coated his ship to appear smack in the center of the bay of the island. The Moby Dick, as well as three other ships appear with 14 commanders on board, arrive from underwater, much to the Marines' surprise. Whitebeard climbs to the front of his ship as he greets Sengoku, no longer hooked to his medical equipment and ready for battle. He tells Ace to bear with it a little long while Ace calls out to his "father". To Kanari's shock, Stea is very determined to get Ace and rushes off ahead. Despite Kanari’s pleas for Stea to stop, she refuses - she wants to contribute to her force and will do so by any means necessary - even using the Holy System that Murakumo Gekko had given him. Kanari catches the Gaia, and gently begs Stea to believe in her, that they'll remain together no matter what, causing Stea to tearfully apologize. Stea explains that she doesn't want to be a burden, blaming herself for causing the betrayal of the Archangels for the sake of the Eggman Empire, blaming herself for causing their Force Ranking to drop the other day, and expressing her fear that her teammates will give up on her. Kanari says she’s mistaken, but Stea is adamant and a huge surge of energy pours out of her Gunpla, resulting in tidal wave closes in on the base and the world watches on, it is revealed that 47 pirate ships led by Whitebeard face off against the Marine Headquarters and the Royal Shichibukai. Regardless of who wins, the current era of piracy is coming to an end and the tsunamis are soon right above the heads of the Marines as they begin to panic. Aokiji suddenly vanishes from his seat and uses Ice Age to freeze the waves before they crash down on the base. He then goes to attack Whitebeard, but the pirate captain easily stops the attack with an airquake, hitting the admiral in the process and shattering him. Aokiji reforms himself at the edge of the bay and uses his powers to freeze it as well. With the bay now frozen, Whitebeard's ships cannot move and the Marines begin to bombard them with cannon fire. The pirate captains respond in kind by charging out onto the now frozen bay to do battle. The vice admirals quickly meet them and the fighting quickly reaches chaotic levels. Mihawk meanwhile makes the first move of the Shichibukai, claiming he wants to see the difference in strength between himself and Whitebeard before unsheathing his sword and letting out a tremendous slash that heads straight for the Moby Dick. However, before it can hit it, Jozu, the third division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates who lives up to his title by covering himself in diamond, intercepts it. Kizaru suddenly make his move, appearing in the air and firing down an array of light beams at Whitebeard. But this was also intercepted, this time by first division commander Marco, who is covered in blue flames after the attack. Marco states that Whitebeard cannot be taken on the first turn, prompting Kizaru to remark on how scary the Whitebeard Pirates are. It turns out Marco has eaten a "rare, mythical, Zoan devil fruit" which grants him the ability to turn into a phoenix. He and Kizaru wage in a short battle in the skies and Kizaru is knocked onto the ground, but immediately recovers. Kizaru then orders the "giant squad" (a squad of giant Marines) to be careful in their attack. However, ozu counteracts this by hurling a huge iceberg at the Marines. As the Marines start to panic, the last admiral, Akainu, calmly states in his chair that, nobody will be able to protect Marineford if everyone is out to fight. Thus, Akainu produces a colossal magma fist that obliterates the iceberg, also creating volcanic projectiles and destroying one of Whitebeard's ships in the process. Akainu seems to have eaten a devil fruit which allows him to produce and manipulate magma. Whitebeard patronizes him, saying: "Go and light the candles on a birthday cake instead, you magma brat!". Akainu replies that he was just lighting up Whitebeard's funeral. The pirates continue their assault on the Marines. However, Murakumo Gekko in his avatar form; Paul Anthony Dressrosa had made his entrance with his EZ-109 Christian Gundam and noticed Luffy and the Impel Down escapees falling down with the giant ship. Through an act of pure fortune, the battleship lands in one of the few spots of ocean that remains unfrozen. Although the impact splits the boat in two, those on board fall into the ocean unharmed. Jinbe dives underwater to rescue the fruit users, as the others make their way up onto the wreckage. As Luffy climbs higher on top of the wrecked battleship, he and Ace spot each other. Ace calls out to Luffy, who happily responds that he got to see him again. Onlookers are shocked that Crocodile, as well as the other prisoners, have arrived in the middle of the war. Sengoku becomes even more infuriated at Garp and his accursed family, while Garp remains in shock that Luffy had made his way to Marineford. The Shichibukai, admirals, and others all look on at the odd group and comment; Mihawk shows subtle surprise, Moriah shows frothing rage, Fullbody and Jango remark on how Luffy's normal crew is not with him, Boa Hancock blushes in relief that Luffy is all right, Koby and Helmeppo show amazement at the fact that Luffy had broken out of Impel Down and arrived in Marineford, Aokiji states that Luffy has brought along tough allies, Kuma remains silent, Kizaru remarks how he did not think that they would meet again so soon, Marco recalls that he is the one that Ace always talked about, Doflamingo says that all of Shichibukai, old and new, are together again, and shows interest in Luffy as a "famous troublemaker", Smoker and Tashigi wonder why Luffy and Crocodile are working together, and Akainu declares that Luffy must be disposed of (notably stating to himself that he is Dragon's son). Murakumo Gekko tells Luffy to go on the Christian Gundam's hand so that he could reach Ace in time which Luffy suggested it as an idea. Meanwhile, Moriah, unable to form zombies in the presence of Jinbe, steals the shadows of Marine soldiers and inserts them into his body, increasing his size and strength. He then lunges towards Jinbe, hoping to steal his shadow, but the Fishman retaliates with Samegawara Seiken, slamming his fist into Moriah and critically wounding him. As Murakumo's Gundam marches and stomping on the Marine soldiers, Smoker bursts towards Luffy, intent on settling the score. Smoker manages to strike Luffy and Murakumo with his Seastone jutte, dealing more damage than Luffy would usually take. Luffy strikes back with Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka, but the attacks slip right through Smoker's smoke. As Smoker and Luffy comment on how the other has become stronger, the former pins Luffy to the ground with his jutte. Smoker muses on how he finally understands why Dragon saved Luffy back at Loguetown, while Luffy struggles to free himself from Smoker's restraint. Hancock suddenly kicks Smoker away, her Haki allowing her to make contact with Smoker. When Smoker asks why Hancock is not fulfilling her duty as Shichibukai, Hancock states that she has never felt as angry as she had in her life, and that she would not let anyone harm her beloved Luffy. Luffy shows gratitude at Hancock's assistance (to which the latter blushes at Luffy calling her "Hancock" again). Hancock tells Luffy that she knew that he would survive and make it Marineford, and gives him the key to Ace's handcuffs, which she gained through unknown means. Luffy suddenly hugs Hancock out of great gratitude, telling her that she is amazing and that he owes her. Blushing uncontrollably, Hancock tells Luffy that he should not mention it, but that he has to go quickly. As Luffy gets on the Christian Gundam's hand, Hancock falls to the ground in a swoon, wondering if Luffy's act of hugging her was marriage. Onlooking Marines confuse the interaction as Luffy knocking Hancock down. Smoker, however, is not deterred, preparing to take chase after the Gundam; Hancock interfered once more, though, with a Perfume Femur kick, causing Smoker's jutte to snap in two. Hancock then looks down on Smoker to the point of looking up, telling him that she will not let him pass. As Murakumo, Stea and Luffy managed to make it closer to Ace; however, Garp leaps down and lands between Luffy and Ace; however, Garp leaps down and lands between Luffy and Ace. Luffy tells Garp to move aside, but Garp refuses, as he is the Marine Headquarters' vice admiral. Garp claims that he has been fighting pirates before Luffy was born, and so Luffy will have to kill Garp if he wishes to reach Ace. Claiming that he considers Luffy an enemy, the two prepare to swap blows as Luffy enters Gear Second. However, Garp falters at the last second, allowing Luffy to knock him aside and send him plummeting into the concrete. Sengoku scoffs at Garp's frailty as Murakumo land the Gundam's hand to let Luffy get on the platform. Kizaru strikes Whitebeard with a beam of light, stunning him long enough to make a move. Luffy pulls out the key Boa Hancock gave to him and is about to unlock Ace's handcuffs; however, Sengoku reveals Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu Devil Fruit ability, transforming into an enormous golden Buddha-like being. Just before Luffy can insert the key into Ace's cuffs, Kizaru was knocked away by Kanari when Stea was to be threatened. As Sengoku unleashes an enormous punch on Luffy, Luffy commands Mr. 3 to protect Ace with his wax as he holds Sengoku back with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fūsen. The blow causes the scaffold to collapse, with Ace, Luffy, Murakumo, Stea and Mr. 3 falling with it and the Gundams. Murakumo asks Luffy if he would laugh at him if he stated that he was there to avenge a fallen comrade; Luffy of course says that he would not. Just as Luffy receives the key, the Marines open fire on the scaffold, attempting to finish off all five. Thinking they have succeeded in their attack because Ace could not have survived being unable to use his Devil Fruit powers. Suddenly they see a tunnel of flame emerging from the explosion, revealing a freed Ace getting a hold of Luffy (with Mr. 3 grabbing on to Luffy) and scolding them later on how reckless he always is. Kanari catches the Gaia and Christian, and gently begs Stea to believe in her and Murakumo, that they'll remain together no matter what. Akainu mocks at the Super Archangels for unleashing the God of the Pirates. The Pirate Captains and Luffy yell at Ace not to stop. Akainu comments Murakumo and his Masutā Masutā no Mi. Murakumo insisted that he is the Ninja Human that possesses the power of magma as Akainu's power is that of magma and, even though both Stea and Murakumo are reminded of the Straw Hats, magma can burn anything accept for the Masutā Masutā no Mi's Magma Gatling. Akainu comments that Murakumo managed to defeat him which Whitebeard couldn't. This strikes a chord with Ace who turns to face and demands that Akainu take back what he said. The Pirate Captains and Luffy yell at Ace not to stop. The rest of the pirates urge Ace not to get provoked by the admiral, as Murakumo managed to get a smack down on Akainu with his Gomu Gomu no Maguma Gatling. Akainu comments of the foundation of the Archangel pirates as he continues to compare Murakumo with Whitebeard. He attacks Akainu in fury, proclaiming that "The name of this era is called 'Whitebeard'!" However, he is badly burned on his left hand and knocked back. Akainu states that if he can't defeat Murakumo, both Stea, Kanari and Luffy will be. Luffy attempts to rush back to Ace's aid but falls to his knees, dropping Ace's vivre card in the process. Jinbe notes that Luffy is at his limit. However, this shifts Akainu's attention to Luffy, and he turns away from Ace to attack Stea and Kanari. Ace, seeing that Akainu means to attack the defenseless Luffy, suddenly leaps in the way and takes the blow. Akainu's molten blow pierces Ace's entire torso. Luffy and Whitebeard's pirates look on in horror while Ace's Vivre Card burns to a scrap of paper. Upon seeing the fatal blow Akainu inflicted upon Ace, every pirate rushes to attack the admiral and stop him before he can finish off Ace or Luffy. However, Akainu's Logia was already reached it's limits due to the strength of the Murakumo's Logia that lost the ability to keep him from being injured from the Gundams. |-|Gunpla Disaster= Inside the GBN World, Kyoya watches a video of the conversation he had with Rommel after the latter’s force was defeated by the the Murakumo Empire. According to Rommel, his force was defeated by Murakumo's super force that was called the Holy Crushers whose powers of both demons and gods allowed their brute strength to be increased. While Kyoya commented that the new generation of gunpla fighters. As the Game Master explains, Anime System is a special system that allows player to enter the world of anime. When logged in, the game triggers the every introduction of every anime series from first to last generations, which when activated, allows the Gunpla to explore the anime world based on the anime. Kyoya demands to know why they aren't acting to stop the Murakumo Empire. Game Master replies there's evidence involving weddings, birthday parties and anniversaries. Game Master thus suspects there is a cover-up. At a bar, Rommel and Kyoya discussed what the Game Master said. Rommel isn't sure he can trust what was said, and cautions the administration might be withholding information to prevent harmful rumors. He also speculates episodes from each anime. Rommel then bluntly states if this is the case, the another GBN world existed based on both the anime, movies and video games being filled with lots of chaos. No longer wanting to sit by idly as the second GBN world slowly crumbles, Kyoya says he has a plan and asks for Rommel’s help. While at home, Riku receives a message from GBN that is send by Kyoya. Riku then contacts the other members of the Build Divers, and upon meeting up at the GBN lobby, he tells them that the champion was the one who called the meeting. As they wonder about the reason for this, they are joined by Avalon’s vice captains, Emilia and Karuna. Emilia explains she is here on Kyoya’s behalf and invites the Build Divers to Avalon’s Force Nest. Ayame asks why, but Emilia simply replies that it’s top secret and Kyoya will explain it himself. Upon arriving at Avalon’s Force Nest, a massive castle on top of a rock column, the Build Divers are immediately taken aback by the splendor. According to Ayame, such a building is only available to upper-level forces. Emilia leads them to a guest room filled with various other Divers and Forces, including Randy, the 7th ranked player in the world, the Char Clone-themed Iron Maskz force, and Rommel Team. As the meeting gets under way, Kyoya explains that the Divers present are those he trusts, and he wants them not to tell anyone of what he's going to say. He then talks of the new GBN World's Serial episode mode that the Eggman Empire has installed and since the administration is not taking action, he proposes forming a Coalition of Volunteers. For those who do not agree with his proposal, he says they are free to leave, Kyoya discloses that his force is cooperating with the Rommel Team on a secret mission. Rommel then explains the Coalition’s purpose capture the one who created the Holy Divers and capture him. He warns of the difficult search as the Super-Divers are closer to competing in the serial missions based on the manga and the anime, but those gathered are confident of their abilities. Although Rommel is hearten to see this, he cautions about being too optimistic as the missions is based on the episodes of every anime and the location of the founder of the Holy Divers remains a mystery. Kyoya emphasizes that this is not an search mission, and their main objective is to expose the identity of the Mass Divers' very enemy that defeated the Mass Divers and capture him as explained that founder itself destroyed the Big Zam he previously encountered. He calls for the members to put their trust in him, leading to everyone saluting. |-|The Perfect Wedding= =The Entrance= As Edward Falcon walks down the hall in the Mushroom Castle, he noticed Toshiya holding the Light stone in his hands as they are preparing the wedding of Ashi and Falcon. Outside the Eggman Empire's Palace, all of the Eggman's Royal Ball guests arrive just in time by a Limousine. At the venue, the Royal Ball gets into motion as the fancy guest arrive Toad offers the offers them drinks, and she squeezes liquid out of a orange and apple. Outside, an organ trader named Jigra tries to get past the Eggman Empire's security without going through the search, saying that he was invited to the previous tea party, but went to his mother's funeral instead. However, as he reveals that Eggman sent him his hospitalized father's head in a box, he is suddenly shot through the head by a jelly bean. Toshiya and Bege and his crew look up to see Charlotte Katakuri sitting on the gate wall above them and flicking another jellybean with his finger; Toshiya was shocked to see the appearance of the Big Mom Pirates and he noticed his reputation with the Big Mom Pirates. Katakuri reveals that Jigra was going to attempt to get revenge for his father and shoot down two of Bege's crewmates, which unnerves Bege, as he knows that Katakuri will be one of their biggest obstacles in the assassination plan due to his Kenbunshoku Haki being advanced enough to let him see a little bit into the future. Katakuri then reveals that 100 raiders are coming, and the Organ Dealing Assassination Group rushes onto the scene. Cursing Jigra for not waiting for them, they begin to attack, and Katakuri foresees the Fire Tank Pirates being overwhelmed by them as the organ dealers withstand their volleys of bullets and the Eggman Empire's volley of AT-ATs. Once this happens, Katakuri shoots one of the organ dealers with a jellybean, and his brothers Daifuku and Oven leap out of the venue. The organ traders look forward to harvesting the Big Mom Pirates' organs, and one of them wraps chains around Oven, but Oven heats up his body and melts the chains as he hits one of the dealers with a hot fist and melts the weapons of everyone nearby. Fearing the brothers' power, the organ dealers begin to escape, but Daifuku scoffs as he summons a massive genie-like figure that deals a massive blow powerful enough to take them out, and the organ dealers are left in awe, calling the brothers "monsters". =Epic Arcade World= In the massive arcade room, the children are playing their favorite games and enjoyed lots of fun as the Eggman Empire are busy making preparations of the royal ball and the wedding of Falcon and Ashi Uzumaki. At an asteroid base of the Archangels. In the hall of records Rommel’s agent is reviewing the records of the serial battle and saw the leader of the Archangels with Stea and Kanari at the serial episode of One Piece during one of the Serial Missions and found that the archangels are using the characters from the anime and manga as summons; Nawaki from Naruto, Raikou Shimizu from Nabari no Ou, Kyōshirō Mibu from Samurai Deeper Kyo, Asura from Shaman King and Yukiteru Amano from Future Diary and noticed the location of where the founder of the Holy Divers were. They were in the 32nd episode of the serial version of the Gundam Seed Destiny as he discovered that his name was Murakumo Gekko Back at Avalon's Force Nest, Riku asks Emilia and Karuna why Ogre’s force, Hyakki, was not at the meeting. Emilia reveals that they were invited, but they declined as Do-ji had been a Holy Diver due to the fact the two forces are fighting in the Serial Episode Mode. She also reveals that Hyakki had recommended Build Divers as replacement, and that personally, she feels the Holy Divers are not skilled enough for the mission. However, as both Ogre and Kyoya thought highly of their abilities and recommended them, Emilia ends up calling them. She ends by telling the Holy Divers to prove her wrong. In his room, Kyoya speaks with Game Master again, who says that the administration traced the location of Murakumo Gekko. Kyoya notes that experienced players can fight the the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam in the recreated version of the Gundam Seed Destiny which Game Master says he'll try and then ends their talk by wishing Kyoya luck in capturing him Kyoya then leaves his room and notify all the Coalition members of the location and time of their counter measures. Rommel messages everyone the details: two teams will be formed - the defense team will attack the Bonaparte, while the assault team goes in to assis the Super Archangels on defeating the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. The Coalition fires at the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam but it returned fire thus decimating the entire Coalition, leaving only the Holy Divers remaining and the Super Archangels arrives to the rescue. Murakumo summons his favorite anime robot, the terrifying GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam-size Mazinger Shahryar Z. Shahryar arrives and revealed himself to Murakumo and amused of using the Mazinger Shahryar. After Riku and Yukio had gotten clobbered by Sting and Neo who were on level 90 even the Shahryar's Seravee Gundam Scheherazade was crippled along with Kyoya's Gundam Age Magnum, Murakumo's Mazinger tears the cockpit of the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam with the help of Shinn Asuka in his Impulse Gundam, combined with the super rocket punches and slashes. The GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam's pilot in the cockpit was Stella. After Operation Angel Take Down as a special serial mission the Super Archangels are welcome to join the ZAFT and are forced to join forces with Lacus Clyne after learning of the Destiny Plan. After finishing the final mission, they log out and went to the Mushroom Palace hoping to spark the return of Yula Ōtsutsuki as the creator of rebellions. Sensing the opportunity to free it's brethren from the curse that plagued it's mind, the Ancient Minister cooperates with Murakumo with the plan of dethroning Emperor Eggman. In order to dethrone Eggman, the Ancient Minister, Murakumo Gekko, Jun Ino and Aya Ino must need to find Princess Zelda and Link. Together they formed the R.O.B. Rebels and their goal is to restore freedom to the multiverse by resurrecting the creator of rebellions. The Ancient Minister watches as the Eggman Empire had finished the preparations for the wedding of Ashi Uzumaki and Edward Falcon which was combined with the biggest tea party and the great holiday of Eggman Day and will take place in the Death Egg. =The Failed Assassination= Eggman's Assassination plot begins with the Ancient Minister observing the details; Murakumo will be dressed as a field commander and infiltrate the Death Egg wile Jun and Aya, disguised as chefs makes the very massive wedding cake with lots of marshmallows, peanut butter, coconut and strawberry jam while the smaller R.O.B. infantry squad must infiltrate the vault and steal the Death Egg Plans and bring it to the checkpoint, the Planet Popstar but in order to do that they must carefully navigate through the tunnels to avoid traps and security beams while Jun and Aya make their way to hanger where the large ship of the Eggman Fleet which Murakumo Gekko bought from the Dens Federation's Shipyard. With it Edward Falcon can escape with Ashi Uzumaki after the wedding is over as they make their was to the exit as the Star Warriors make their failed attack of the Death Egg and with the security and the defenses distracted, Eggman inside the Death Egg will be slain by the hands of Murakumo with the legendary sword Ryuseken no Tsurugi by cutting his head off. =The Great Gohma Crisis= As the assassination plot was going well, it ended in failure when the Eggman Empire's Yuzuriha Team as well as the intervention of the Straw Hat Pirates, Armed Faction Alliance and the SOL Technologies were pursuing Death Egg plans. Because of the excess energies and failed assassination, the planet Dens began to experience global seismic activity manifested as earthquakes. In the end, the planet could no longer take the pressure and shattered into multiple continents hanging over the planet's core, marking the start of the Great Gohma Crisis revealing the massive creatures coming out of the planet's crust and water itself. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Racer Family **Mifune Gō **Kurio Mifune **Chim-Chim **Daisuke Mifune **Racer X **Aya Mifune **Sabu **Chim-Chim **Michi Shimura *Returning Characters **Gekko Clan ***Murakumo Gekko ***Yuki Ashimura ***Kaede Buxaplenty ***Moriya Minakata ***Shia Gekko ***Wilfrid Gekko **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Aika ***Fina ***Drachma ***Enrique Teodora ***Belleza ***Gilder *Holy Divers **Riku Mikami **Yuki Hidaka **Momoka Yashiro **Nanami Nanase **Koichi Nanase **Ogre **Do-ji **Ayame *Adam's Apple **Magee *Love of Gunpla **Shahryar *Toraburyu **Tigerwolf *Team Avalon **Kyoya Kujo **7th Panzer Division **Rommel **Returning Characters **Straw Hat Pirates ***Straw Hat ***Zoro ***Nami ***Usopp ***Sanji ***Tony Tony Chopper ***Robin ***Brook **Den City ***Aoi Zaizen ***Emma ***Go Onizuka ***Naoki Shima **SOL Technologies ***Kitamura ***Akira Zaizen ***Bishop ***Rook ***Knight ***Queen **Confidants ***Takeru Homura *New Characters **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Yuki Loussier ***Hilda **Yuzuriha Team ***Yuzuriha ***Akatsuki ***Seth ***Nanase ***Uzume ***Bullet **Armed Faction Alliance ***Kyūji Ōbayashi ***Kenta Sakuramiya ***Mia Ōtsutsuki ***Maya Ōtsutsuki ***Kagura Uchiha ***Isara Gekko ***Paula Fon Fabre **Blue Rogues ***Strix ***Byakuya ***Wagner ***Vatista ***Minato Arisato ***Phonon ***Kei Asuma **Fire Tank Pirates ***Bege ***Gotti **Archangels ***Stea ***Kanari ***Aya Ino ***Jun Ino **Organ Dealing Assassination Group ***Jigra Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon